


Protostar - After All This Time (II)

by Xyriath



Series: Protostar [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), First Time, M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), briefly mentioned dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: “Fuck, Shiro.”  Keith yanks him down for another kiss, brief and desperate.  “I swear to god, if you ask again—”Shiro’s palm finally fumbles to the access panel, and the door beeps before sliding open.  Free of the sudden support, Keith tumbles inside, Shiro close behind.“Then what?” Shiro pants with a grin, catching Keith around the waist with one strong arm.  He leans in to kiss Keith again, who lets him for just a moment before pushing Shiro’s face away playfully.“Then Iwillwalk out of here.  Just because I’m that annoyed.”  But he can’t hide his grin.Shiro groans, tugging him towards the bedroom anyway.  “You wouldn’t!”“I would.”“You’re devastatingly cruel.”“Probably.”“Well, maybe I like that.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Protostar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Protostar - After All This Time (II)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: afab and amab language both used based on what the characters themselves prefer in this 'verse; Shiro = afab; Keith = amab.

Giggles ring through the hallway as a disbelieving thrill rings through Shiro’s bones.

“You’re  _ sure? _ ” he asks again, breathless and giddy as they reach Shiro’s door. Despite the question, Shiro presses Keith’s back against it, hunger naked in his eyes.

“Fuck, Shiro.” Keith yanks him down for another kiss, brief and desperate. “I swear to god, if you ask again—”

Shiro’s palm finally fumbles to the access panel, and the door beeps before sliding open. Free of the sudden support, Keith tumbles inside, Shiro close behind.

“Then what?” Shiro pants with a grin, catching Keith around the waist with one strong arm. He leans in to kiss Keith again, who lets him for just a moment before pushing Shiro’s face away playfully.

“Then I  _ will _ walk out of here. Just because I’m that annoyed.” But he can’t hide his grin.

Shiro groans, tugging him towards the bedroom anyway. “You wouldn’t!”

“I would.”

“You’re devastatingly cruel.”

“Probably.”

“Well, maybe I like that.”

Keith chokes, eyes wide as he looks up at Shiro. “You  _ what? _ ”

Shiro only winks. “That’s okay. We can start vanilla.”

Keith lets out a moan that’s either agonized or horny as Shiro leads them to the bedroom.

“In all seriousness,” Shiro continues, growing slightly more sober, “we can do this however you’d like. Do you know what you prefer?”

Keith hunches his shoulders, and the defensive expression growing on his face confirms what Shiro had already suspected. “Well, I mean, I’ve never really…”

When it’s obvious Keith doesn’t plan on continuing, Shiro smiles encouragingly. “That’s okay. I can show you.”

Keith exhales, following Shiro into the bedroom. Shiro wants to pounce right there, tear Keith’s clothes off with his teeth and teach him how to both make love and fuck like his life depends on it.

But he’ll be good.

“Do you know how you wanna do this?” Shiro murmurs as he closes the door behind them. “Top? Bottom? Just our hands, or mouths?”

Keith watches Shiro, expression melting into one of hunger. “Really? You’d let me… I mean, I kind of figured I’d be on the bottom.”

Shiro snorts; Keith doesn’t know it, but he’s put his finger on why it’s so hard to find a good one night stand on Earth.

“Baby,” he murmurs, running a finger down Keith’s cheek, then throat, relishing in the way he makes him shiver. “If you wanna top me, nothing would make me happier.”

Keith immediately brightens, eyes widening in what might almost be awe as he steps forward, placing his hands tentatively on Shiro’s chest.

“I’m gonna need…”

Shiro smirks. “Trust me, I’ve got plenty.”

Keith ducks his head, cheeks flushing despite the gleam in his eyes. “And they’ll fit me? I don’t really want anything… inside.” He shifts, and Shiro remembers the conversations they’ve had about dysphoria. He steps in close.

“I’ve got you,” he murmurs, sliding his hands around Keith’s waist. “I’ve got a lot for you, actually.”

Keith leans in, kissing Shiro with equal parts eagerness and hesitation. “Yeah?”

Shiro grins, a little bit of wickedness shining through. He nudges Keith back towards the bedroom. “Yeah.”

He leaves Keith next to the bed as he kneels to pull the box out from underneath it, retrieving the smallest harness he owns, then considers the assortment of toys with a thoughtful expression.

“Holy shit,” Keith breathes, peering over his shoulder. “How many—how do you—“

“I like variety.” Shiro finally selects one he thinks Keith will enjoy, eschewing the more alien-shaped ones for a pretty standard, if colorful, dick.

He smirks to himself, a deep red. He hopes Keith appreciates that.

“So.” He sits on the bed, doing his best to put Keith at ease by acting as if holding a red silicone penis in his lap is perfectly normal. For his part, Keith is about the same shade as the toy. “You slide it in here, and it’ll go around your hips like this.” He motions. “It might feel weird. If this one doesn’t really work for you, we can go shopping later. If you’d rather do that first…”

“No!” Keith practically yelps, snatching it. “No, I don’t wanna wait any longer, dammit!” He goes to fasten it on over his pants, but Shiro stops him with a gentle touch, biting back a smile.

“Can I undress you before we get that far?” he asks, smiling fondly, and if Shiro had thought that Keith couldn’t go any redder before, he is now proven wrong.

“Oh. I—yeah. I guess. I mean—sure.” He sets the harness to the side, shifting and looking everywhere except Shiro.

Shiro sighs, besotted, and takes Keith’s face.

They kiss, long and slow, as Shiro peels the jacket from Keith’s shoulders, leaves their pants in a pile on the ground. Keith returns the motions, incredibly hesitant until Shiro gasps against his mouth, “ _ Touch me, Keith. _ ”

After that, nothing can stop them. Keith strips Shiro of his shirt in record time, running his hands down Shiro’s chest, groping at his pecs, fingers lingering on the scars right below.

Shiro understands; he’s been there before, and it’s a comfort to know that someone is the same as you, won’t be judgemental of or surprised by your body. He runs his own hands down Keith’s back, relishing in the hard, lithe muscles underneath his skin.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathes into Keith’s mouth, eliciting a shudder from his entire body.

They kiss for several moments longer, falling to the bed as their naked bodies press up against each other.

Keith finally pulls back, panting raggedly, eyes unfocused, pupils dilated.

“Do... should I... put it on...?” he asks in a dazed voice, glancing towards the harness, but Shiro tugs him back with a playful smirk.

“We can,” he purrs into Keith’s hair. “Or I can suck your dick first.”

Keith’s choking gasp, mixed with a moan of desire, makes it very clear to Shiro how Keith feels about that plan.

So Shiro pushes him back.

Keith’s head thumps against the pillow as Shiro grips and lifts his thighs. Glancing up and receiving a shaky nod of permission, he dives in.

His tongue licks Keith apart and drags up his dick; Shiro takes it in his mouth and sucks, reveling in finally being able to taste him like this. Above him, Keith cries out, back arching at the sudden assault of pleasure. Shiro tightens his grip, licking with abandon. He hasn’t done this too much, but he knows what he likes himself, and so he gives it to Keith in every way possible—though mindful of his earlier request.

Keith continues to cry out, writhing with pleasure as Shiro’s mouth works its magic. The slick drips down onto his chin, but Shiro continues, unheeding, until Keith has gone rigid with pleasure, crying out as the first of what Shiro hopes will be many orgasms ripples through him.

With a dazed groan, Keith goes limp against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. Smug as anything, Shiro lays next to Keith, tossing a casual arm around his waist, watching him. He grins, inhaling the smell of Keith and sex as his eyes flutter half-closed. He’s worked Keith to near-exhaustion before in completely different scenarios, and despite the tantalizing similarities, there’s something unique and unexpected about actually being here, feeling him, tasking him.

Another groan, this one vibrating straight through Shiro’s bones, reminding him demandingly of his own need as he begins to soak the sheets himself.

But he can wait.

“Wow,” Keith finally manages, and Shiro hums in response.

“You come apart gorgeously, you know.”

Keith huffs a breath of embarrassed laughter, elbowing Shiro without much force. “Y-yeah, well, I’m gonna learn to take you apart like that, too.”

Shiro’s smirk grows to a grin, and he presses his nose to Keith’s temple. “I can’t wait.”

Maybe not.

Keith finally pushes himself up to a sitting position, glancing around until he spots the harness. He reaches for it with tired fingers, and Shiro decides to take mercy on him. He reaches for it too, and they spend several moments together working on the straps, adjusting it until it fits. Keith glances down, grinning eagerly at the red dick, then lifts his head to Shiro, and they spend the next several moments kissing once again.

Shifting his legs to wrap around Keith’s waist, Shiro grinds up into it, grinning sharply as the silicone slides up through the slick between his legs.

“Like that, baby,” he pants as Keith fumbles his way into position, eyes wide and wondering.

Honestly, even the most experienced partner in the world would never compare to this: seeing Keith excited and eager and thrilled as they come together for the first time.

Shiro spreads his legs, inviting, and Keith reaches down with shaking fingers, looking as if he’s receiving a benediction, holding himself steady as he slides home.

Shiro groans, arching as Keith fills him, tightening around the huge cock, rolling his hips in small circles and panting. “Fuck,” he manages; it’s been longer than he’d thought, doing this, and he shudders at the sensation filling him to his very core.

“A-are you okay?” Keith’s voice cracks, and when Shiro’s vision focuses, he realizes that he’s been holding himself still, shaking with restraint, for Shiro’s sake.

“God, Keith, not until you fuck me!”

As if breaking free from a cage, Keith thrusts forward.

Shiro’s never had it quite so sloppy and clumsy, never been with someone so inexperienced, and has never done something so amazing in his life.

Keith fucks into him roughly, pushing every nerve within him even closer to the brink, and Shiro grips him, kissing him deeply, drunk in Keith’s wild abandon at finally being together.

Still, Shiro learns unexpectedly, inexperienced doesn’t mean clueless: Keith grunts and shifts forward, grinding down at the perfect angle, sending unexpected shocks of pleasure coursing through him—and Shiro’s cries echoing through the room.

“Keith!” he cries out, heedless of anything and everything. “God, Keith, baby, you’re so good, please, harder—”

All he receives in return is a broken, desperate “ _ Shiro _ —”. It’s more than enough.

It both lasts an eternity and ends far too soon; Shiro arches forward with a desperate shout, orgasm wringing through him, and Keith slows, fucking him through it, moaning into Shiro’s mouth as Shiro trembles around him.

A few seconds, tense and locked together, and then they sag in unison. Keith groans and collapses on top of Shiro, and Shiro chuckles softly, eyes fluttering closed, as he pets his hair.

Shiro isn’t the only one trembling, he realizes; fit as Keith might be, he’d put all his effort into this, and an affectionate flush warms through Shiro.

“Was... was it okay?” Keith mumbles, face buried in Shiro’s chest, as they finally come to themselves.

Shiro chuckles softly, not opening his eyes, fingers still curling through Keith’s hair. He’ll hold onto this for as long as he can, savor the moment, pretend it’ll last forever.

“Baby,” he breathes. “That was amazing.”

Keith lets out a huff of nervous laughter into Shiro’s skin. “Okay. I just—I know I haven’t—I didn’t want—”

Shiro finally opens his eyes, lifting Keith’s head and placing a sweet kiss on those lips, grinning with all the love and affection his body can contain and then some.

“Shh,” he breathes, running his thumbs down Keith’s cheek. “Please. Don’t worry. That was the best I’ve ever had, and I can’t  _ wait  _ to do it again.”

Keith flushes bright red to the roots of his hair, then goes back to hiding in Shiro’s chest. “You’re lying!” he protests, and Shiro laughs again.

“I’m not. I promise. I wouldn’t.”

Keith makes a noncommittal noise, but Shiro knows more protests won’t help. He’ll let Keith sit on it, roll it over in his mind, focus on how well he did, before they went for a round two.

And if he knows Keith at all, when he comes back knowing how well he’s done?

Shiro can’t wait.


End file.
